A Hero's Love
by Raylita
Summary: The Young Justice were badly surrounded at one of Cadmus's Labratories, they narrowly escape, but with an innocent injuried in the cross fire. Who is she? Why was she at the lab? What is she hiding? Summary sucks but oh well XD RobinxOC me loves Robin!
1. Chapter 1

"KF! We need to move!" Robin yelled as he threw more batarangs at the robots that poured out endlessly.

"Rob! I know how we can defeat them all!"

"How? We're outnumbered science wiz!" Robin glared at his partner as he kicked another robot away.

"Remember Cadmus? Lets do the same here!"

Robin let the thought run through his mind before nodding.

'M'gan!'

'Yes Robin?'

'Open up the link! Hurry!'

'Robin! How are you and Kid holding up?'

"Barely! Kaldur! Kid thinks we should do another Cadmus Collapse!'

'I don't think it best-'

Robin cried out in pain as a robot landed a hit on his stomach.

'Kal! If we don't then we're not gonna make it!'

The young heros quickly put the plan into effect; Aqualad placed Kid Flash under him, protecting him from the falling debris, Megan placed a force field around Robin and herself, Superboy held Artemis under him as the building fell, but as he was being buried, he heard a small scream to his left, letting him know someone else was buried with them.

Superboy and Megan broke through the debris, allowing Robin and Artemis to jump out. Aqualad was having a hard time to break through the debris.

"Hold on Kaldur! Superboy and I will help!" Megan reassured as she floated over to the spot that held Kaldur and Kid Flash. But it was only her who helped, as Superboy made his way to where the scream came from.

"Superboy! What are you doing!" Robin yelled as he watched Superboy start punching at random debris.

"I think he's mad that he didn't get to punch anymore robots." Kid Flash said as Megan helped him out.

"Kaldur! Come help me!" Superboy yelled as he struggled to hold up a piece of debris. Once Kaldur was out, he ran over to Superboy, wondering what he needed. His question was answered when he saw what it was, but now he wished he knew sooner.

In the debris laid an unconscious girl, who appeared to be around Kid's age. She laid face down, with a small trickle of blood coming out from the back of her head. He reached down and gently picked her up, but a whimper of pain escaped her lips.

Kaldur looked around her body until his eyes landed on her left leg, making his stomach churn painfully. Her foreleg was broken at an odd angle, the bone stuck out of her calf. He winced at the sight as he held her up gently.

"Do you have her Kaldur?"

"Yes, I do Superboy, you can let the debris fall." He replied as Superboy did what he said.

"Hey Aqualad! What's going on?" Robin yelled as he and the others neared.

"I'm afraid we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you think she was at Cadmus?" Wally asked as he stared at the girl laying in the bed, her leg in a cast.

"Only she knows the answer, but we need to wait til she wakes for us to hear that answer." Batman said as he stared at the girl. He soon walked to the door, motioning for the team to follow.

The team foloowed Batman to the sparring area*, Batman brought up screens, typing something in before turning back to the team.

"Whoever the girl is, she will stay here and be under your protection."

"Why? Why not send to her a hospital?" Robin asked, a bit curious why a civilian would stay with them in Mount Justice.

"Because she was in Cadmus, she could have some intel on them, or they were holding her hostage, whatever the reason, she is to stay here til further notice. But do not let her know she is in Mount Justice, sedate her when you take her out of base and bringing her back in. I'll report this back to the others at the Watchtower." Batman began walking towards the zeta tubes, his cape secured around him as he walked.

The team watched him walk into the tube and disappear.

Wally stretched as he looked at his teammates and sighed. "So what now?"

"Now we wait for the girl to awaken and we go from there." Aqualad said as he walked towards the room that held the girl.

(A/N: I'm gonna time skip ahead because I don't want to go at a slow pace with this story.)

* * *

><p>~Time Skip 2 Months~<p>

It's been two months, the mysterious girl awoke a day after the team found her, she didn't remember who she was or why she was in Cadmus, let alone the reason why she had anything to do with Cadmus. The team gave her the name Melody, for her love for music and her singing along to songs.

The team had taken Melody out to the park, letting her enjoy the cool, fresh air, she was still in a boot instead of a cast, her broken leg healing remarkably fast. She sat at a picnic table, watching Wally and Robin go against Kaldur and Connor in a game of flag football.

She laughed when Wally squealed like a girl from Connor tackling him from behind and stealing one of his flags. She didn't know they were superheros, her being given medication right when someone came to visit their home and not waking up til two hours later. She didn't mind, she enjoys sleeping.

Melody loved living with her friends, happy that she had a hiking accident two months ago.

"We livin' everyday like its our last

'Cause it might our last chance

Now baby run with and don't hesitate

'Cause it just might be too late

I finally made it

Its you who needs changin'

And i

I don't want to be the only one

Thats right here"

Melody sang as she smiled, the song matching the moment as she watched Artemis and Megan walk towards her with drinks and snacks. She waved at them, grabbing her crutches to stand when the ground began shaking, knocking her down.

"Melody!" Melody looked up to see Megan and Kaldur by her side, the others looking somewhere, but she couldn't see where, due to Megan and Kaldur blocking her view.

"Kaldur, we need to get Melody out of here." Kaldur nodded as he picked Melody up and they ran towards the street. Melody to look behind him, seeing a large rock coming at them.

"Kaldur!"

But it was too late, the rock hit him from behind, sending Melody flying from his arms as he fell. Melody screamed but it was cut off as she collided with the rock that was in the middle of the park, her head banging into the rock, knocking her out as she fell behind some bushes.

~15 Minutes Later~

"Ngh..." Meldoy awaoke as she brought her hand up to her head, rubbing it softly as she slowly sat up. "D-damn...I need to stop hitting my head.." She said to herself as she looked around, watching the battle between the team and some mafia who had gotten their hands on some tec that allowed them to cause earthquakes and move things.

Melody looked down at her broken and tsk-ed, she placed her hand on her leg, concentrating as a heat coursed through her leg. She sighed as she quickly removed the boot and wiggled her toes. She smiled as she jumped into the air and flew away with a silent laugh.

~5 Minutes Later~

"Melody?" Megan called out as she flew around the park, looking for her friend as the others looked for her as well.

"Melody! Melody!" Wally called out as he ran around the park, stopping to look in an area for her.

"Guys! I think I know what happened to her." Robin called out as he kneeled next to the rock that was centered in the middle of the park. Everyone gathered around Robin, looking at what he found. Megan gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at the boot that laid next to the rock.

"Wh-where is she?"

Robin shrugged as he picked the boot up and looked at the others.

"We need to report back to Batman."  
>~*Mount Justice*~<p>

"Melody has been kidnapped. By who, it is unknown, it could be Cadmus, it could be anyone but right now that isn't important."  
>"Not important? Melody could be hurt! Or-"<br>"Ms. Martian, control yourself. For all we know, a random civilian could've taken her to a hospital. But right now, a jewelry store is being robbed, there are about 15 hostages, one was able to get away and call 911."  
>"Shouldn't the police handle this?"<p>

"They would if they were going up against normal robbers."  
>"They aren't normal?" Kaldur asked.<p>

"No, this robber has supernatural powers, you are going in to subdue the robber and bring them in for questioning." The team nodded as they made their way to M'gann's bio ship.

* * *

><p>~*Central Jewelry Store*~<p>

"We are here at Central Jewelry Store, where there are 15 hostages, the robbers haven't made any demands, just that the Justice League come. There seems to be n-"

Cat Grant was cut off as a loud explosion filled the air as a wall was broken down on the store, Superboy running in with Aqualad behind.

"The sidekicks are here! They seem to be trying to subdue the robber!"

The team entered the store, looking around for the bad guys, ignoring the girl that sat on one of the counters, swinging her legs as she smirked. "Alright, lets the hostages out of here and look around for the theives." Aqualad commanded as the team nodded and looked around for the hostages.

"I already let them go, they went out the back and they are perfectly fine."

The team looked up to see the girl, who was sitting on the counter with a smirk. She wore a black corset tank top that stopped at the waist, black jean short shorts, black thigh high socks with black ankle boots. Her long back hair down with a black and white bow in her hair, her blood red eyes gleaming with mischeif as she smiled.

"And who are you?"

"I'm D, and I specifically asked for the Justice League, not the Junior League." She said with a pout.

Superboy growled as he lunged towards her, his fist colliding with the counter as she disappeared, smashing it to bits.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Temper temper, you need to control that anger." D said with a smirk as she float down behind him.

"You want to see me control my anger? I'll show you!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE OR RANDOM BLABS FROM ME<p>

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, first off, my dad's laptop broke so I couldn't upload stuff, I used my ipod to keep in touch with friends and stuff.

But I bought myself a laptop and I finally got it set up to perfection so now there will be slightly faster uploads, depending on if the kids I babysit don't give me a hard time xD.

Another story will come out that i adopted from a friend and i wont into that yet, still need to edit it and work some tweeks out and its good to go.  
>Also, I hope you guys like the chapter, and I apologize again for the long wait, well here it is!<p> 


End file.
